The Highschool Life
by RedSoHawt
Summary: Srry I Haven't Been Posting Im Kinda Under The Weather! But During The Weekend Ill Have 2 or 3 New Chapters For You! THanks To Everyone Who Reads!
1. Chapter 1: The Start Off

The Highschool Life

**Chapter 1: The Start Off**

(Carmen And Jordan Are Together In The Car)

Carmen: Why are we stopping?

Jordan: Cause im not ready to take you home yet

Carmen: Well I have to get home baby you'll see me tomorrow

Jordan: (He kisses her then hops in the back seat) Come here

Carmen: Jordan No

Jordan: Carmen Yes you know you want to

Carmen: No I don't so come on and take me home

Jordan: Fine whatever (He gets back in the front then drives her home)

Carmen: Bye baby

Jordan: Umm Hmm (She gets out and he drives off)

The Next Day In School

Jordan: Hey Roxy

Roxy: Hey Babez why didn't you call me last night I missed you

Jordan: im sorry I was busy with Carmen

Roxy: Oh her why are you even messing with her she such a virgin

Jordan: She's not a virgin she just like to act good

Roxy: But wouldn't you want a girl who's always bad

Jordan: I wouldn't mind having one

Roxy: (laughs then kisses him) Listen

Jordan: Im listening

Roxy: My parents aren't home tonight and I feel like making another video you in?

Jordan: Umm I don't know

Roxy: Come on!

Jordan: Can we just chill without a camera

Roxy: Hey that's fine with me as long as I get some action while we chill because I know Carmen didn't give you any last night

Jordan: You're she didn't but ill let you know about the action

Roxy: Alright honey but I gotta meet Taylor so ill see you later ok?

Jordan: Alright (He kisses her then walks away)

Roxy goes to the Café to meet with Taylor

Roxy: Hey girl sorry im late

Taylor: No prob where were you?

Roxy: Talking with Jordan

Taylor: Oh…. But you would never guess what I saw on the internet I don't think anyone else saw it yet

Roxy: What?

Taylor: Carmen and Jordan having sex in his room it total hardcore…

Roxy: What? Pull it up on your laptop.

Taylor: Alrighty (She goes to the website) There it is.

Roxy: Oh my gosh. I didn't know she had it in her.

Taylor: Well she does. I wonder if she knows about it

Roxy: I doubt it but lets email this to everyone we know

Taylor: Awesome! don't worry ill have it done by 2nd period meet me here at lunch

Roxy: Alright The Bell Rings well that's the bell ill see you at lunch with that video emailed

Taylor: Ok See Ya!

* * *

If I Get 3 Or More Reviews Ill Give You The Next Chapter!! So Hit Me With The Reviews Please!! --You Can Also Add Me Too youre Favorites Too Please!--


	2. Chapter 2: The Start Off 2

**Chapter 2: The Start Off 2**

(Later That Day)

Carmen: Hey Jordan

Jordan: Hey..

Carmen: Are you mad at me?

Jordan: Nah..

Carmen: Oh ok but what do you have planned for tonight

Jordan: Um.. Just hanging out (Roxy is coming their way)

Carmen: Oh with who? (Roxy comes up and pulls Jordan and continues to walk)

Roxy: With me loser!

Jordan: Hey whats up with you

Roxy: whats up with me no whats up with you how come you didn't tell me about your little sex tape with Carmen

Jordan: How do you know about that?

Roxy: I saw it and now everyone else is going to because it has been emailed to a lot of people

Jordan: Why would you do that!

Roxy: One because you didn't tell me about it and Two because im tired of her walking around her like she's some fucking angel!

Jordan: I cant believe you did that

Roxy: Well believe it baby…. Did she know about it

Jordan: No I was secretly recording it

Roxy: Oh like you did me when we first hooked up

Jordan: Yeah

Roxy: You're such a dog… (she kisses him gently) and I like it

Jordan: No… No…. No… you are not going make me forgive you that easy

Roxy: Oh come on you know you could never stay mad at me for too long and plus what I did is a good thing for you.. You'll get a bunch of cred

Jordan: Yeah but Carmen's going to be mad

Roxy: So..

Jordan: Oh my gosh you just don't care

Roxy: I do care…. About you

Jordan: Whatever I gotta go

Roxy: Were still on for tonight right

Jordan: Yeah Ill be to you're place at 10

Roxy: Ok see you there (she bits her lip very sexually and wraps her hair around her finger)

(Roxy And Taylor In The Café)

Roxy: So how many people got the video

Taylor: Don't worry just know a lot and by tomorrow she will be the talk of the school

Roxy: Perfect. I so love you Taylor

Taylor: Prove it

Roxy: (She and Taylor share a very long and intimate kiss) Is that enough proof for ya?

Taylor: Absolutely (smiles)

Roxy: Why don't we ditch and celebrate

Taylor: Sorry I gotta test next period but we can celebrate after school and all tonight

Roxy: ok but not all tonight I gotta have you outta there by 9:30

Taylor: Why

Roxy: Because Jordan's coming over

Taylor: Oh…. Im tired of sharing you Rox **(Pronounced like: Rocks)**

Roxy: Aw im sure you are but look on the bright side you're my only girl

Taylor: It's Good to know that… but I gotta go meet some people before next period so see you after school

Roxy: Alright (They both get up from the table and Taylor starts to walk away but Roxy pulls her back by her hand and kisses her)

Taylor: (laughs) Save some for tonight babe

Roxy: (Laughs) Ok


	3. Chapter 3:Let The Drama Begin

**Chapter 3: Let The Drama Begin!**

(After school Roxy and Taylor Are In The Parking Lot)

Roxy: Ready to celebrate?!

Taylor: Oh yeah about that…

Roxy: What?

Taylor: Something kinda came up

Roxy: What came up?

Taylor: Um… My brother came in town today and my mom want to have this dinner party with the family and some of his friends…

Roxy: Oh well I wouldn't want you to miss that (rolls eyes)

Taylor: Im sorry Rox but we'll do it next time ok

Roxy: Alright See you later (walks off)

(As She is Walking Thru The School Someone Calls Her Name)

Nina: Roxy? Is that you?

Roxy: Who's asking?

Nina: (walks closer) Me Nina remember?

Roxy: Nina? What are you doing here

Nina: The parents decided to move back down here

Roxy: That's awesome you coming to this school?

Nina: Yeah I just came from registering myself back

Roxy: Cool

Nina: Yeah…. You missed me?

Roxy: Yeah…

Nina: What are you doing tonight

Roxy: Im just going to chill with Jordan

Nina: Oh you still talk to him

Roxy: Yeah

Nina: He still talk to Carmen?

Roxy: Yup

Nina: Oh she is so hot I wish she was gay or something…

Roxy: Yeah she's ok but im better (laughs)

Nina: (laughs) Yeah you are..

Roxy: Yeah um I gotta get home so ill see you later?

Nina: I hope so (she skips off)

(Later That Night)

Jordan: Hello

Roxy: Where are you?

Jordan: Oh I cant make it I got tied up sorry

Roxy: Im guessing your tied up with Carmen?

Jordan: Nah

Roxy: Oh… Well whatever bye.. (hangs up) Man I have nothing to do tonight

(She Calls Somebody)

Lisa: Hey what's up honey?

Roxy: Nothing really just at home bored wanna come over?

Lisa: Sure im kinda bored tonight to and I haven't talk to you in a while

Roxy: Alright see you in a few

Lisa: K (hangs up)

(10 minutes later Lisa knocks on the door)

Roxy: Hey come in

Lisa: Hey.. come on lets go up to your room

(They go upstairs to Roxy's room and close the door)

Lisa: I so totally missed you

Roxy: Well we see each other in school sometimes..

Lisa: I mean miss being with you but enough talk… let the action begin!

(The Next Day)

Taylor: Hey Rox what happened last night I called you like 10 times and I no Jordan didn't go to your house so… what happened

Roxy: Um… I was sleep… Yea I was sleep

Taylor: Oh…

(Carmen is walking down the hallway and everyone is staring at her)

Mike: Well Miss Carmen I didn't know you got down like that when can me a you hook up?

Carmen: What? What are you talking about? We'll never hook up im with Jordan

Mike: Everyone knows that especially after that video

Carmen: What video?

Mike: You and Jordan's sex video..

Carmen: What! (she runs off and walks to the café)

Roxy: Well if it isn't the little slut bucket trying to be like little ol me and make a sex video

Carmen: You did this didn't you?!

Roxy: Was I in the room? I don't think so maybe I posted the video but I damn sure didnt record it

Carmen: (about to cry) Why would you do that?

Roxy: Because I don't like you and im tired of you walking around like you're such a goodie goodie…. (gets in Carmen's face) But guess what sweetie we all have seen you're dirty side now you cant hide…

(Carmen slaps Roxy)…

* * *

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!1!**


	4. Chapter 4: Total Chaos

**Chapter 4: Total Chaos!**

Roxy: You Bitch! (she pulls out a pocket knife and backs Carmen up against the lockers) You are so dead

Taylor: NO!! (She quickly grabs Roxy's arm before she swings)

(Roxy punches Taylor to the floor)

Roxy: What hell is wrong with you!! Are you freaking stupid!! (She kicks her and Carmen runs)--(Roxy gets up to run after her when Jordan pulls her back)

Jordan: What are you doing??

Roxy: Im So About To KILL Your Girlfriend!

Jordan: (he snatches the knife) Chill Rox

Roxy: No! (He grabs her by her neck) I said chill! (She moves his arm and walks away from the scene very mad)--(Jordan helps Taylor up)

Jordan: You ok?

Taylor: (crying) Yeah

Jordan: Ok Everybody get back to class there's nothing more to see here (everybody starts to leave and Jordan walks Taylor to the restroom)

Jordan: I can't believe she did that to you

Taylor: I cant either.. My stomach really hurts.. and the side of my face

Jordan: Yeah you kinda have a bruise there…. Go in the restroom and wash up then go home

Taylor: Ok thanks for being so concerned

Jordan: No problem.. (She goes in the restroom and then leaves school)

Later That Day

(Taylor's phone rings and Roxy's on the id)

Taylor: What could you possibly want wit my life?Roxy: Listen im sorry I was really mad I didn't mean to hurt you

Taylor: Yeah but you did….. Roxy I will never be able to feel comfortable around you anymore…. I don't want anything else to do with you…

Roxy: What? (Taylor hangs up)

The Next Day

(Taylor is laying down on the bleachers in the gym listening to music)

(Carmen comes to her)

Carmen: Um Taylor.. (Taylor takes off the earphones)

Taylor: How may I help you

Carmen: I just wanted to say thanks for totally saving my ass yesterday and to see if you're ok

Taylor: No problem and im fine thanks for asking

Carmen: (She Sits) So did you and Roxy patch things up

Taylor: Nope that relationship is gone…

Carmen: Are you sad about it?

Taylor: Im kinda relieved like a weigh gotta lifted off my shoulders I was tired of competing with Jordan and being her little lackey

Carmen: So understandable…

Taylor: (she sits up) I never new you were such a cool person to talk to..

Carmen: Because you never got to know me… since I was Roxy's enemy I was yours too

Taylor: Yup but now you're not an enemy you're a new friend

Carmen: Cool…

(long long long pause and then all of a sudden Carmen kisses Taylor)

* * *

**Things Are Totally Stirring Up!! Dont Wanna Miss The Net Chapter... Will Things Heat Up Between Carmen And Taylor?? Will Roxy And Taylor Make Up?? Stay Tuned To Find Out!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Things Come Out

**Chapter 5: Thing's Come Out**

Taylor: Whoa… you're Bi?

Carmen: Nah… just Bi-Curious (laughs)

Taylor: (laughs) Cool I was like that at first but now im officially bi

Carmen: Oh… but im going catch up wit you later I have to give Jordan a piece of my mind 

Taylor: Alright I gotta get going to… 

Carmen: K 

(They leave and Taylor is walking in the hallway and sees her friend Alice)

Taylor: Hey Alice

Alice: Hey chick! You ok?

Taylor: Im Perfectly Fine!

Alice: That's good you talked to Roxy

Taylor: Nah..

Alice: Oh You're done with her huh?

Taylor: Yup.. (she's not really done with her)

Alice: Cool but girl I so totally did not do Ms.Kiddie's homework

Taylor: Oh snap Me either! (laughs and they start to fade away in the hall)

Jordan: Hey Babe

Carmen: Don't you hey babe me! How dare you record what we did in private

Jordan: I no it was wrong but I really didn't mean for it to come out to the public

Carmen: Well if you weren't always with Roxy she would have never found out about it!… I don't get it why do you even mess with her?

Jordan: I rather not speak about it… but its not my fault she latches on to me all the time

Carmen: Well its very easy to say leave me alone I have a girlfriend!

Jordan: Its not that easy! I cant do that!

Carmen: Why! What's holding you back!?

Jordan: YOU!!

Carmen: Me?!

Jordan: Yes you! Roxy knows about this big secret that I have and she told me if I ever let her go she'll tell..

Carmen: We'll whats the secret?… You're gay aren't you?

Jordan: No!

Carmen: Then what?!

Jordan: My mom hates your parents… and if she finds out about me and you ill have to move with my dad…

Carmen: Interesting… Well… I hate competing with Roxy just like every other girl in this school.. So im not competing anymore… im dropping out of the race… so you don't have to worry about your mom finding out about us…. Because there's no more us… Its over Jordan…

Jordan: What? Carmen we don't have to break up..

Carmen: You lied to me Jordan you told me your mom knew… and im so dumb not even recognizing the clues… You need let me meet her.. You told me not to tell my parents…You never wanted to meet my parents… You're a dirty liar! (she runs off)

(Jordan kicks the locker to help get some stress off and then Roxy appears)

Roxy: (laughing) (imitating Carmen) You're a dirty liar! (laughs) 

Jordan: Its not funny Roxy! You're the cause of this! You know what me and you are done!

Roxy: Fine ill just tell your mom that you lied and was going with Carmen undercover..

Jordan: I don't care! I don't have a purpose here anymore! And even if you do or don't tell her you're still going to lose me! (he walks off angry and Roxy sits there and looks sad)

(After School)

Alice: Did you here what happened..?

Taylor: What?

Alice: Carmen broke up with Jordan and Jordan told Roxy that they were seriously threw..

Taylor: Wow.. I kinda feel sorry for her.. I mean she lost everyone important to her in 2 days..

Alice: Maybe you should at least talk to her… she doesn't have anyone but her foster mom and sister and I doubt if she talks to them…

Taylor: Yeah im going to go look for her she might be in the café.

Alice: Alright catch up with you later..

Taylor: See ya! 

(As Taylor is walking to the café she runs into Dylan)

Taylor: Hey Dylan

Dylan: Hey Taylor.. What's up

Taylor: Oh nothing just living this dumb teenage life u?

Dylan: The same but um I wanted to ask you if you were doing something tomorrow night

Taylor: That's Friday right?

Dylan: Yeah 

Taylor: Oh nothing really… had something in mind?

Dylan: Yeah I was hoping we could hang out..

Taylor: Sure 

Dylan: Alright see you tomorrow at 8

Taylor: Alrighty! 

(Taylor continues to walk to the café when she gets there she sees Roxy sitting at a table with Nina and she instantly gets sad)

(Later)

Taylor: I cant believe she just totally moved on like that… and then its her Ex which makes it worse they went together for almost two years and it still could have been going if she didn't move!

Alice: Calm down… everyone moves on but Roxy hasn't moved on from you… maybe as a girlfriend but not as a best friend..

Taylor: But it wont feel right just being her best friend I wanna be more..

Alice: Face it Tay you cant… 

Taylor: Fine then im coming back to reality..

Alice: Thank you.. But hey look on the bright side you going on a date with the quarterback if the date goes well you have in a bag and he's all your and soon you'll forget all about Roxy

Taylor: We'll see about that..


End file.
